Coke making is an extremely dirty process and one of the most polluting operations during the coking of coal is the loading or charging of coal into the coke oven. Because most charging operations are done through loading ports in the top of the coke oven, the coal drops distances up to 20 feet or more, which creates large amounts of coal dust. The charging of an entire oven takes only a few minutes, whereby large quantities of coal are rapidly charged to the ovens which increases the pressure in the oven forcing the coal dust through cracks and crevices in the oven to the atmosphere. This invention is directed to a system for preventing effluents containing coal dust from being emitted from coke ovens during the charging of coal thereto.